


Brawns

by privateword



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Brawns, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Word Prompts, Poison, Stabbing, Steve Whump, Stony - Freeform, Tony Tries to Help, Whump, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/privateword/pseuds/privateword
Summary: Steve gets stabbed and Tony has to save him."Ring Tony and everything will be fine."





	Brawns

The pain was harrowing, pulling him in and out of a nightmare. The blood staining, dark red colours leaking through the corner of a familiar shield pattern which adorned the front of a long sleeved shirt.

He only had managed to hand the elderly woman back her purse and chuckled at the simple heroism that ended in such pain. Steve Rogers stared up at this woman in a state of scattered agony.

"Ring Tony."

His phone had also been, unlocked, in his hand as it was sat atop the purse. A shaking thumb holding it place.

He smiled with his beaten face that must have left the worst impression.

"Ring Tony and everything will be fine."

His voice cut off at the last syllable of the last word on the last sentence he'd speak for three hours.

~~~~~

"You know you really do have the true brawns in you, the fact that you survived alone shows that, but I'm starting to get the impression you might have lost a few hundred brain cells when you went all super soldier because-"  
His eyes flickered open to the sight of a neat beard pressing into lightly tanned skin.

"Tony."  
He tried to position his body to sit up and noticed his muscles not responding, only getting an inch at most away from the hardened bed, a hand pushing him back down forcefully but with no strain.

"Because you could have called anyone, anyone." Stark continued, "You called me."

Steve lay there, stared at the ceiling and grinned.

"What is it? What are you smiling about?"

"You.

You're the only one I could call. You're the only one I can trust anymore. No one else, I have no one else.",  
His arm pulled on the equipment it had been attached to. And his rather small wound ached. Must have been poison, he thought. He sighed.

"Cap -"

"You know I'm right.",  
Steve mumbled as he fell back into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some short thing I threw together. Based on the word 'Brawns'.


End file.
